brother_muscle_ultrapersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraperson (character)
Ultraperson (character): A teen, Black, lesbian ', 'extraterrestrial, flying brick superhero '''. Brother Muscle's "senior partner" and his alter ego, Freddy Hartmann's, Aguilera, Roberto and his boyfriend Francisco's rescuer. Bmup1p16ps.jpg|Ultraperson vs. Southside Skulls Origin Ultraperson was born "Taashi," in space to refugees from Chaadi, a war-torn, earthlike planet near real life Barnard's Star, 5.9 light years from Earth. Taashi landed on Earth with her parents Gorta and Zamm and other passengers in the SS Mokk, a flying saucer during the 1970s. The ship was off-course due to battle damage by space pirates,' so its captain and passengers voted for Earth as an alternate colony. With their Psi Powers , Taashi's parents easily found menial work as gardeners, maids, etc. in USA, became naturalized citizens and opened a restaurant in her new, Anglicized name, Tasha. She became Tasha Horner. She "discovered" girls in kindergarten, when she developed a crush on her teacher on her first day in school. At age ten, she had to break the"family secret" and use her' Super StrengthSuper Strength to defend herself against a gang rape' attempt on her school bus. She covered up her strength feat with her 'domination' power, hypnotizing all witnesses aboard that she used martial arts, instead. Soon after, she developed a crush on a television superhero and resolved to become one herself, taking her name "Ultraperson," from a laundry detergent commercial. Bmupp3.gif|Utraperson saves Freddy Bmup2p24.jpg|Tasha becomes Ultraperson. Bmup2p220001.jpg|Tasha defends herself with her powers. Bmup2p19.jpg|Tasha is born. Bmup2p14.jpg|Tasha tells Freddy her origin. Bmup2p230002.png|Tasha covers up the family secret. '90s Los Rios Skyline 4.png|'90s Los Rios Skyline 4 '80s Los Rios Skyline.jpg|'80s Los Rios Skyline '90s BBW Renown.jpg|'90s BBW Renown '90s Raver Dannika and Natasha.jpg|'90s Raver Dannika and Natasha '80s Renown.jpg|'80s Renown Modern Age Renown 2.jpg|Modern Age Renown 'Powers: As an extraterrestrial, Ultraperson inherited her parents' psychic abilities, such as super strength, '''invulnerability , flight, telepathy, telekinesis, ESP, clairvoyance , clairaudience, domination, possession, levitation, reality warp, breath weapon, bioelectricity, shape-shifting, immortality, regeneration, density control, megamorphosis, elasticity, invisibility, psychic healing, cloud-dissolving, etc. Her strength is 10 quadrillion tons, coordination is 10 million mph, endurance is 100 quadrillion miles per day and her intelligence is 10,000 years, making her Cosmic Level. She is as powerful as her best friend Brother Muscle but more experienced, having started crimefighting at age ten. Both defeated the Southside Skulls Gang Bangers , the camp (style) Supervillains ''' '''Toymaker and Snowmaster and the time traveling assassins 'Pundit and Puissance. The revised edition, shown below, is renamed the cooler Renown and wearing more historically accurate Eighties and Nineties Antihero style costumes, Diniverse and Image house style illustration. Her family are descended from ancient astronaut super soldiers, hence their abilities, and left their failed state war zone planet as peace activists after their apartment took collateral damage from a mercenary's ''mecha (giant robot) during civil war. Concerned for her best friend Darryl Frederick Hartmann's safety after learning telepathically that he was a child abuse survivor, and seeing a premonition of him being shot in a '''Mass Murder at their Inner City School, she gave him alien technology that gave him the same super soldier powers as hers, turning him into Fascinator (Muscle) (Lathan, 2013; 2019). Bmupp20.gif|Tasha and family land on Earth Bmup1p17 copy.jpg|Tasha saves her teacher. Bmup2p10.jpg|Brother Muscle and Ultraperson vs. Pundit and Puissance. 'Acknowlegements:' * Lathan, Darla, Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1-2 (2013), Brother Muscle Wiki (2013-2019). Category:Characters Category:Paranormal